This invention relates to apparatus for surface profiling and, more particularly for stripping for material from concrete or like surfaces for revitalization.
Preparing surfaces such as concrete for resurfacing has always been a costly, time consuming and dirty job. This is particularly true when the concrete surface has been covered with a protective coating such as an elastomeric membrane, sealant, paint, aircraft tire rubber, etc. Shot blasting has not always been effective in removing such membranes because the shot often is unable to penetrate adequately and grinding generates so much heat that coatings gum-up making removal difficult.
According to the invention, the drawbacks of the prior art are overcome through the use of a rotatable drum having generally helical extending grooves in the periphery, a plurality of clip elements constructed of elastomeric material mounted in side-by-side relation in each groove and with each clip element having a protruding hardened bit.
The invention offers uses a faster, cleaner, quieter and safer alternative to conventional methods of concrete cleaning, membrane removal, laitance removal and surface profiling. In particular, the unique drum-clip-bit arrangement makes the apparatus quiet enough for night-time use in connection with parking garages, highways, runways and on steel surfaces (aircraft carrier flight decks), asphalt (painted lane marking stripes), etc.
Other objects and advantages of the invention may be seen in the details of the ensuing specification.